tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Rosier
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here . 1974, Rathlin Island, Ballycastle, County Antrim, Northern Ireland |blood status = Pure-blood |bap rank = "High" |marital status = * Married (second marriage, as of ??; ??? years) * Widowed (first marriage, 1995-1998; years) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = Death Eater |Signature = |Died = |apprehended = , ( years old) |released = ( years old, served years in ) |alias = * Fee (to some) * FPC Rosier (in signatures) * Liebling (to Elke) * Süsser (to Elke) * Agra (by Dom) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'3" |hair = Golden blonde |eyes = Pale blue |skin = Light |family = * Sorrel Rosier (née Eriksson) (second wife) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (late wife) † * Ciarán Rosier (son) * Phillip Rosecrest (né Rosier) (father) * Petra Rosecrest (step mother/mother-in-law) * Phaedra Rosier (née Black) (mother) * Freya Rosier (younger sister) * Lyra Malfoy (sister-in-law) * Eric Rosier (younger brother) * Tatiana Sala (sister-in-law) * Rasmus Rosier (paternal uncle) * Maja Rosier (née Holmström) (paternal aunt-by marriage) † * Evan Rosier (paternal uncle) † * Persephone Rosier (cousin) * Lyncis Black (maternal uncle) † * Perseus Black (maternal uncle) † * Stefan Rosier (paternal grandfather) † * Eira Rosier (née Selwyn) (paternal grandmother) † * Althea Nott (née Selwyn) (paternal great aunt) † * Callahan Nott (paternal great uncle, by marriage) † * Theodore Nott (paternal cousin, once removed) * Augustus Nott (paternal cousin, once removed) * Thorsten Hertz (father-in-law) * Valeria Hertz (mother-in-law) * Armand Rosier (paternal great-grandfather) † * Líadan Rosier (née Sayre) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Alwyn Selwyn (paternal great-grandfather) † * Constantia Selwyn (née Fannon) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Castor Black (maternal grandfather) † * Perugia Black (née Tristeréme) (maternal grandmother) * Arcturus Black (maternal great-grandfather) † * Estrella Black (née Nott) (maternal great-grandmother) † * Pharamond Tristeréme (maternal great-grandfather) † * Pétronille Tristeréme (maternal great-grandmother) † * Asterope Black (maternal great-aunt) † * Rosier Family (paternal relatives) * Selwyn Family (paternal relatives) * Black Family (maternal relatives) * Tristeréme Family (maternal relatives) |Animagus = Greyhound |Wand = Maple, 10 inches, phoenix tailfeather, ornately carved (won by Jean-Fabien Bourdillon) |Patronus = Greyhound |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = *Durmstrang Institute **Hveðrungr Hus **Durmstrang Debate Club **Durmstrang Duelling Club *Rosier Family * Death Eaters * Voldemort |job = * Arithmancer * Arithmancy Professor (Hogwarts, 1997-1998) |hideg = s |marital = |patronus = }} Felix Pharamond Castor Rosier (born 3rd May 1974) is a Northern Irish pure-blood wizard the eldest child of Phillip Rosecrest (né Rosier) and Phaedra Rosier (née Black), and the brother of both Freya and Eric. He's the nephew of both Rasmus and Evan Rosier, and the cousin of Persephone. He's the husband of Elke Rosier (née Hertz), with whom he had one son Ciarán. As the son of a Death Eater he was expected to share his family’s views about blood purity, he took it on well eventually even following his father's footsteps in becoming a Death Eater in his own right. He attended Durmstrang Institute from 1985 to 1992, contrary to family tradition to attend Hogwarts, as his father wanted him to attend school where he wouldn't be forced to interact with any "mudbloods", this was despite his mother's wishes. He was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus. Little is known about his years there, other than that he was good student. According to his father he excelled at Charms, Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Dueling. Both of his younger siblings ended up as blood traitors, Freya slowly though her being "corrupted slowly", and Eric through his "tendency to readily accept vapid woo, and his naïveté". Not only that, but he saw their renouncing the beliefs they'd been raised in as a direct betrayal of the family as a whole. Though he'd never openly admit or show this, it greatly upset him, he felt abandoned. He wanted some semblance of his family back. He himself, much like both his parents had the first time around, joined the cause. Though he'd not have expressed such things aloud, he didn't worship Voldemort in the way he felt a lot of his colleagues seemed to. Felix was in it for the reshaping of magical society for the better; anything else, including their leader, was incidental tho the cause. He was apprehended during the Battle of Hogwarts, when his own blasting curse was rebounded back at him during a duel with Jean-Fabien Bourdillon, causing him to essentially accidentally blow his own arm off. He duelled Jean in revenge for him having killed his wife during a duel in self defence, though accepts in later life that Jean was defending himself. Biography Early Life Dumstrang years Early Years Arrival of Eric at Durmstrang Recruiting for the Cause Final Years Second Wizarding War Marriage to Elke and Birth of Son Becoming a Death Eater Work in the Field Discovering what Lucius Malfoy Did to Draco Degeneration of Friendship With Armas Karppinen Death During the Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Reform in Azkaban Eventual Release Marriage to Sorrel Birth of the Triplets Etymology *''Felix'' means "lucky" or "successful" and originated as a late Roman cognomen. It was also acquired as a nickname by 1st-century BC Roman general, SullaCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Felix. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). A name meaning "lucky" is ironic for Felix, a man who was imprisoned for murder (rightfully so) the day before his 24th birthday. *''Pharamond is a French eqivelent of the Ancient Germanic name "Faramund", the first part "Fara" meaning "journey" and the second half "mund" meaining "protection". Shakespeare named a character from ''Henry V (1599) thisCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Pharamond. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Faramund. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). It was also the name of his maternal great-grandfather. *''Castor is from the Greek name "Kastor", Castor was a son of Zeus and the twin brother of Pollux in greek mythology. Gemini, the constelation, represents the twins and has witin it named CastorCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Castor. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). The Black Family, who are Felix's maternal relitives, have a tradition of naming children after stars and constellationsVarious Wikia Users. (???). House of Black. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). It was also the name of his maternal grandfather. *''Rosier'' is French for "rose tree" or "rose bush" and is a common surname in Francophone areas. It is also the name of a fallen angel who was considered the patron demon of tainted love and seductionVarious Wikia Users. (???). Rosier family. (Last accessed 16th Aug 2017). *The tradition of two middle names comes from the Tristeréme family, the names are always taken from a reletive, usually (but not always) deceased. References Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Death Eaters Category:Wizards Category:Rosier Family Category:Selwyn Family Category:Tristeréme Family Category:Black Family Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Deceased Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts Casualties Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Pure-Blood Category:Second Wizarding War Casualties Category:Dark Wizards Category:Villains Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Killing Curse Users Category:Imperius Curse Users Category:TheRealVictims™ Category:Northern Irish Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Hogwarts professors Category:Arithmancy Professors Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Northern Irish National Quidditch Team fan Category:Irish National Quidditch Team fan Category:Fannon Family Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Irish Characters Category:Irish Wizards Category:Irish Mages